


Drowning

by SilentSinsLiterature



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Little Mermaid Elements, Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, Ocean, Ocean Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSinsLiterature/pseuds/SilentSinsLiterature
Summary: He turns to face Petra and the corners of his mouth lift upwards, a tiny spark kindling to life in his lipsHe feels engulfed immediately by sea blue eyes, rich and deep and dark.Aiden's on land yet he is already breathless.Aiden's drowned before, but not like this.-Requested - Based off Sailor's Song Siren's Lament.Permission granted by Author for spin off.
Relationships: Aiden/Petra (Minecraft)





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sailors Song, Siren's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527604) by [SilverSilence14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence14/pseuds/SilverSilence14). 



> Please Heed Story Warnings  
> -The Story is set years into the future to properly ensure all characters are well past the events of the story. Additionally information has been provided and modified to prevent spoiler of original content not yet posted per request of the original author.-

_**Story Warnings** _

_Implied Sexual Themes, Sex, Implied Drowning Trauma, Interspecies Sex_

* * *

Aiden doesn’t know how long he waits at the edge of the shore.

He shivers in spite of himself as the crashing waves swirl and wash over his feet, burying them even deeper into the wet sand. The water is cold, it always was, but tonight it seems less harsh, not the kind to sink into your very bones. Instead it feels cool, almost like a balm on fever skin.

The moon hangs full and heavy, a beacon of luminescence floating high in an indigo sky, drowning in a sea of starlight.

Aiden is all too familiar with drowning.

It’s something he’s made a habit of excelling at, both in his turbulent quest for answers and in his stilted, often clumsy interactions with his new friends.

Especially _her_.

He almost doesn’t hear her delicate footsteps treading across the beach behind him until she’s a few feet away, softly calling his name.

Despite the lightness of her steps, grains of sand are kicked up, and some scatter against his bare ankles before sprinkling into the surf that foams around them.

He turns to face Petra and the corners of his mouth lift upwards, a tiny spark kindling to life in his lips

He feels engulfed immediately by sea blue eyes, rich and deep and dark. 

Aiden's on land yet he is already breathless.

She returns his smile, and his breath catches in his throat as her lips crash against his like waves rushing up the shoreline.

Petra is the ocean, and Aiden is drowning.

* * *

The lantern (left on the shore) dies down as his hands glide along her waist, mapping out a familiar route. They rest on the curve of her hips momentarily before settling on her lower back, pulling her flush against his body.

Petra is a mermaid, but she could have easily been a siren to Aiden, and he’ll gladly succumb to her song if it means he can sink into her arms and never leave, even at the cost of his own life.

A true irony really, Magnus would most surely be amused.

They break apart and he breathes heavily in spite of himself, panting like he's just surfaced from the deep. She grins up at him knowingly, tenderly stroking his face with her soft hand.

"Hey sailor." She whispers, that ocean accent purring.

He’s too far gone to care about pride or dignity as he hoists her up into his arms, groaning as her legs wrap around his waist.

"Hello yourself." He replies.

His mouth slants beneath hers, whimpering each time her teeth lightly graze his lower lip and she rocks against him.

Loving her is like clinging to a raft amidst a stormy sea, desperate to stay afloat. He can only watch, helplessly awestruck, whenever he capsizes and she pulls him deep beneath the waves.

She is the ocean, enveloping him in darkness and carrying him further away from shore each time she kisses him, and he's overwhelmed by intoxication as he sinks further into her cool, comforting depths.

Aiden's always feared drowning, but he will happily allow himself to be pulled under her riptides every single time, willingly giving himself up to be claimed by her again and again. 

Who can deny the ocean what she desires, after all?

* * *

He follows as if spellbound when she leads them further into the tides, a dance they have performed countless times before tonight.

Her arms flow gracefully as she slips into the water around them, guiding the pair deep below the surface. As they descend her form shifts, the legs shed away as her kind's magic returns Petra to her original form.

The seawater swirls around them, murkey and dark but Aiden does not fear as she draws air at the bottom of the ocean to them. 

Petra will not let Aiden drown.

_"You’re magnificent_ ," he breathes, though the water consumes the words. But Petra understands and she beams as she pulls him close to kiss him again.

He would be content staying with her forever down here in their own private bubble hidden from the rest of the world, but her strength will give out sooner or later, and the bubbles of Aiden's required survival will soon no longer heed her beckoned call.

Still, he can think of no greater way to spend his last few moments than wrapping his arms around her, sinking into her kisses.

Her swimming slows as they reach the seabed of the bay, allowing her soft fingertips to roam over his face and body, and her featherlight touch leaves him shivering in anticipation.

Water is patient, water always goes where it wants to go, and in the end he is powerless to resist when she overwhelms him.

Breathless, he sinks beneath her in the sand, and she pulls him in like she's done many times before, surrounded by sea instead of bedsheets.

She has carved her name into his heart like water dripping steadily into a stone, just as his hips carve achingly upwards into hers.

He's needy and insatiable, and she matches his desperation just as hungrily, her lips claiming his again and again until he's left trembling under her touch.

Back and forth she washes over him, caressing and taking him in with an unrelenting rhythm as steady as the ebb and flow of the tides...

...until he finally surrenders, rasping her name like a prayer before he loses all control and she soon follows, crying out as her nails leave crescent-shaped marks in his skin, his fingers grasping her hips just as feverishly.

He pants, gasping for air as the bubbles swirl away. For once -only when they do thisz is she as breathless as he is. The mermaid drowning in her own element....

...and he drowns in her once more, completely engulfed by love.

* * *

When she finally brings him up the sea foam drifts around them, they float through the darkness towards the sky until they break through the surface, baptized by seawater and starlight.

She then relinquishes most of her hold over her element, lazily swirling water around them with her fingertips to keep them both afloat.

Her long curls tumble down from her head, the tendrils at the ends swimming atop the sea. Those ocean eyes threaten to drown him again, made luminous by the glimmer of the moonlight upon the ripples circling them both.

He cradles her soft body against his as their lips meet again, and when they pull apart for air, he whispers the words that are branded into his very soul.

She echoes them back breathlessly, and her kisses rain down upon his face like the salty spray of the sea against a cliffside. 

After she's caught her breath she smirks before she pulls him under once more, and he's all too eager to sink underwater with her as many times as she'll have him.

Aiden no longer fears drowning. Not with Petra beside him.

Not anymore.


End file.
